


It's not anything

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: It’s not that Dex isn’t aware that Nursey is attractive. He has eyes.It’s not that Nursey has a thing for Dex. It’s just that it’s really funny how many different blushes he has.





	It's not anything

It’s not that Dex isn’t aware that Nursey is attractive. He has eyes. It’s not that Dex thinks Nursey is the most attractive, he knows Ransom and Jack and they are both objectively far more attractive than Nursey. And neither of them routinely spill food on him or try to antagonize him to start fights. 

So all in all, Dex is confused about why he is attracted to Nursey. 

Chowder makes sense. He’s friendly. He’s kind. He can do the splits.

Ransom makes sense. He’s got cheekbones that could cut a diamond. He’s flawless.

Jack makes sense. He’s built like a solid brick wall. He’s got the ultimate hockey butt. His eyes are soulful.

And again, none of them purposefully try to annoy him and make him angry. Anyone else on the team, anyone else in the city, would make more sense than Derek Malik Nurse. 

But here he is, trying to keep his breathing even every time his d-man partner walks in the room. 

And the thing is, he’s pretty sure that Nursey wouldn’t be able to rile him up so easy if he wasn’t already on edge because of the stupid crush. 

But fuck, chirping feels so close to flirting. It would be so easy to let himself believe it’s all serious. That when Nursey says “Will you sing for me, Poindexter?” That he’s actually wanting it to mean something. But it’s just to make him blush. It’s just a chirp. So he manages to clip out a curt “No. Never.” 

He manages to get back to his dorm and if he pulls up a playlist of love songs to sing along to, that’s no one’s business but his own. 

It’s not that Dex isn’t aware that he has a crush. It’s not that Dex isn’t aware his crush is useless, hopeless, and a few more words that end in “less” and basically mean it’s unrequited and he’s pitiful to be so hung up on his d-man partner. 

It’s just that it’s all Dex can do to get through a day without saying something wicked inappropriate.

—

It’s not that Nursey has a thing for Dex. It’s just that it’s really funny how many different blushes he has. It’s not that he means to annoy Dex. It’s just that he’s never quite sure where the acceptable line is.

It’s also that he keeps getting distracted and spilling food all over him. That’s probably a big part of it. If he’s honest. 

For a long time, he thought the grumpiness was anger, a dislike for people like Nursey. But then he relaxes and he smiles and he flirts or chirps at Ransom and Nursey’s world is upside down.

So, no. He doesn’t have a thing for Dex. He just finds him interesting to write about. He’s a halfway decent muse and that’s about all a poet can expect on a hockey team. 

If he drops a pitiful “you can always Skype me” when Dex says that he didn’t miss him, well, the team took it for a chirp. So no harm done. 

It’s just that Dex worries about him, about them all, and it’s nice to feel like someone cares. 

So, no, it’s just a little crush. It’s not like it’s anything serious. It’s not like any of his lines work anyway.


End file.
